


Recovery

by princess_slash



Category: AFI
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_slash/pseuds/princess_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam fucks a lot..of women. His divorce fucks him up to the point of him lashing out at everyone except Jade, who he slowly starts to develop something more than friendship for. His overwhelming feelings for Jade causes him to consider the idea that maybe females aren't the only thing out there for him. After the Burials tours are over, things are quiet. Adam decides his wifey isn't the great love of his life like he first thought. There's this big gaping pit of loneliness he can't escape from so he tries to fuck it out of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

2 weeks since he decided she wasn’t the great love of his life.  
2 weeks since he hired a random douche bag to seduce his wife.   
2 weeks since he filed for divorce.  
2 weeks since he left and got an apartment close to his band mates.   
2 weeks since he took his life back and started enjoying his freedom.

At the moment, he was sitting at the bar of one of the gentlemen’s clubs of the area. The Burials hype ended and everyone was absorbed in their other projects. Adam didn’t give a shit because they’d just try to stop him from having a good time. Jade remained the only one that knew he left her. The others wouldn’t understand and might try to make him go back. Jade rolled with whatever he wanted to do which made him the only person Adam wasn’t pissed at. 

The bottom of the bottle showed him his reflection which looked disengaged with his surroundings. Time to liven up the night. A sultry brunette held court on the stage as she worked the pole. He picked up his beer bottle and strutted over in front of the stage. Those smoky eyes zeroed on him, her movements slowed. At first he was puzzled, but then he realized what she was waiting for. A hundred dollar bill fell to the stage and she bent over, ass up. Her hands touched her toes while her ass bounced up and down. A couple minutes later, she turned to the front and started playing with the ribbons on her leather corset. Those smoky eyes never left him as she unlaced the ribbons. Once her tits were exposed he made it rain as she broke out all her best tricks. The sight of her hard nipples brought his dick to life, but he couldn’t look away from those eyes.  
What was it about those dark eyes that held his attention? She laid on top of the money, rolling her hips and gripping her tits. Screams and cat calls filled the room as a crowd gathered behind him. It reminded Adam he wasn’t alone, but that her moves were directed towards him. Before he could ask for a dance, an arm pulled him back towards the tables. Who was dumb enough to pull him away from the brunette seductress when he was so close? Fire rose up in his throat ready to strike as he snapped his head around to see even darker familiar eyes. Jade. The fire ebbed slightly as he allowed himself to be pulled to a table.

“You were going to go off with her weren’t you?” he questioned, regarding him with non judgmental eyes. 

“Honestly, I don’t know what the hell I wanted to do. I was in a daze, not thinking…just doing. Davey probably would’ve had a fit if he found me like this.”

“Well, he doesn’t want you doing anything to hurt yourself. I really do think he’d understand if you’d just tell him. He is your oldest friend so you at least owe him some kind of explanation. Not to mention, he’s hurt because you did snap pretty hard at him the other day. So, he doesn’t understand what he did.”

For a second, Adam felt a tiny surge of guilt not knowing Davey felt upset. Jade could call him out without him flipping out which was another reason he couldn’t be around anyone else in his state.

“God, I know. His guy probably doesn’t know how to comfort him. Dave’s always going to be my friend..I just can’t deal right now with his feelings on top of my own fucked up ones.”

“I get it, but you do need to fix things. I, however, am not afraid of your crazy behavior,” he said, shooting Adam a side smile, completely dissipating his anger. 

“Yes sir, which is why you’re the only one I’ll deal with,” Adam replied with a hint of a smile.

“You want some company or do you prefer the company of a beautiful dancer?”

“She’ll be here later… you got my attention for the moment. What are you doing here anyway?” he asked, motioning to a waitress for a bottle of water to give to Jade.   
“Marissa’s out of town for a work thing. Didn’t want to sit at the house so I decided to check on you..but you weren’t at your place. I guessed as to which club you’d be at.”  
The waitress set a cold bottle of water on top of a napkin in front of him. He smiled in thanks and twisted open the top. For a moment, it amazed Adam how Jade was so easy going about finding Adam throwing money at a stripper. That’s what made Jade a good friend that he could trust not to judge him. 

“You know me well. We can be single guys for the night,” joked Adam, signaling for another beer. 

“Sure, I’m along for the ride tonight.”

“I want that girl back over here. Gonna enjoy this night.” He looked around for one of the waitresses and flagged one to their table. 

“The brunette that was dancing a little bit ago..can I request a dance with her?”

“Carmen only dances in private rooms. Does your friend want to be in there with you?”

Adam glanced at Jade who nodded his head. “He does,” he answered, not sure exactly what would happen in the private room. 

“Not a problem, now you do know you can’t touch. If you’ll follow me, I’ll lead you to the room and Carmen will be with you shortly.”

Both men rose from their seats, drinks in hand to follow her through the bar. The private rooms were set apart from the rest of the club. The room she brought them to came equipped with a love seat and a bed. Adam took one side of the love seat, chugging the rest of his beer. Jade sat on the other side of the love seat. The prevalent color in the room was red which could be expected to incite lust. 

“I’m just here to enjoy the show,” said Jade suddenly. 

“It’s cool man..guys night out,” responded Adam, finishing the last of his beer, close to leaving him loaded. 

Carmen entered the room closing the door behind her, still wearing the leather corset with a black thong hugging her lower half. “You’re my favorite customer of the night. All that money reaffirmed that you’re a rock star. So that means the usual rules don’t apply to you,” she explained with a sexy smile. 

“Hell yes! Let’s get this party started then,” exclaimed Adam. 

Slow music started playing and Adam realized it came from Jade who typed away on his phone. Carmen positioned herself on the love seat straddling Adam. She moved and grinded above his cock, while he rubbed her hips. After a few minutes, she reversed and placed her hands on the floor. Her ass shook and he slapped it, growing harder by the minute. Turning his head to the side, Jade’s eyes were eating him up. Drunkenly, he wondered how Jade dealt with a boner and no attention. Somehow he went from wanting Carmen on his dick to watching Jade. 

Jade leaned over and whispered in his ear, “you like how she’s shaking her ass on your dick for you?”

Adam’s only response was to groan. 

“She could take of your problem..or I could.”

Since when did Jade’s voice get him so hard? His long hand snaked over to his bulge and squeezed. Without any inhibitions, the situation made him dangerous. Carmen twitched her hips alerting Adam of her arousal. He kept one hand on her ass and slid a finger of his other hand into her wet entrance. Jade unzipped his jeans and released his dick, rubbing his thumb over the head. Adam let out a moan, using his other hand to rub her clit while the other fingered. Sighs and gasps sprang out of her mouth, filling up the room as he manipulated her body for her pleasure. 

Jade jerked his dick harder and faster causing his finger to speed up inside Carmen. “I knew you’d like me..and she loves your finger. I bet she’s so wet and tight. Are you going to come for me, Ad?” he whispered hotly. 

The term of endearment shot straight to his dick bringing him to orgasm. Carmen writhed and moaned, coming all over his fingers. Jade jumped up, picking her up and laying her in his abandoned spot on the love seat. He took out Adam’s wallet and laid the money beside her that she was owed. Next, he gave Adam a tissue while cleaning himself up. 

“I’ll take you home. “

Adam knew he was too drunk to drive home, confirming there was no need for to argue otherwise. He was barely aware of what happened as Jade pulled him up, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him. The drunken brunette allowed himself to be walked down the hallway and back through the main area of the club to the exit. All the while, he attempted to make sense of what happened, particularly Jade’s fingers working his dick. Somehow he missed the car ride home and being laid out on his bed. His eyes closed, hating himself for wanting Jade to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back with another fic... this one I'm really motivated to work on because the idea just randomly came to me after I was binge watching Californication with David Duchovny who is absolutely gorgeous(; Anyways, I'm not sure if this will be a realllyyy long multi-chapter or if it will just be a few chapters long. The sex parts weren't originally part of the first chapter but it came to me and I just ran with it. Already have a plan for the next chapter. I'm hoping some of you that love Jadam or even if you don't will enjoy it! Feedbacks greatly appreciated! Hoping everyone's enjoying what's left of their summers. --Blair
> 
> Also, I know I briefly introduced a little bit of how Davey's going to be in this story.. I'm not sure yet who he's dating at the moment. If I want him to date Nils or someone else. If anyone wants to throw around ideas with me on Davey I'm open to that. Send me a message on here! I'm thinking though that I may have Davey wanting Jade as well just to further complicate things. Hunter is a big question mark to me right now! So again, I'd be thankful for any suggestions to help me with those two.


End file.
